Conventionally, a ventilating part of the container for a refrigerating machine is known to perform ventilation by sliding an opening-closing member, which is attached to cover a vent that is formed on a wall surface of the container, along the wall surface, as described in Patent Document 1. According to this conventional technique, since the ventilation is performed by using a pressure difference caused between an upstream side and a downstream side in a flow direction of air that is blown by an evaporator fan of the refrigerating machine disposed in the container, a location of the vent is required to correspond to a location of the evaporator fan. Alternatively, a duct is extended from the vent located at an arbitrary location to the evaporator fan, and the ventilation is performed. However, the conventional technique may cause the following possibilities.
Since warm air is taken in from an outside of the container in the ventilation in a case that outside air at an outside of the container is warm, and that inside air at an inside of the container is cool, a cooling load of the refrigerating machine increases to cool the warm air inflowing to the container. In the result, energy efficiency, in other words, electric power of the refrigerating machine or fuel consumption, may deteriorate.
According to the conventional technique, since the ventilation is performed based on the pressure difference due to the evaporator fan, a ventilation amount constantly varies depending on an operation condition of the evaporator fan. Accordingly, there is a possibility that a stable ventilation amount cannot be secured.
Since the vent is located at a high location, there is a possibility that a maintenance is inefficient.
Since the duct extends to a location corresponding to the evaporator fan in a case that the vent is located at an arbitrary location, a space may be decreased, or a cost may increase.